


The surprise field-medic nobody knew they needed

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt Wally West, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lian Harper is a Badass, Medical Trauma, Safehouses, Team as Family, Unconsciousness, Wally West is Kid Flash, kf with the red uniform I think???, lian is a badass and the outlaws teach her things and you can't tell me otherwise, wally gets hurt and lian looks after him until back up arrives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: When Wally stumbles into the safehouse in a desperate need of a med-kit, some painkillers and a new (preferably working) coms system, the last person he ever expected to be there was none other than a young Lian Harper, who for some strange reason knew exactly how to fix Wally up and keep him alive until help arrived.Although, Wally wasn't sure what else he expected. She lived with the Outlaws. She was Roy Harper's fucking daughter.





	The surprise field-medic nobody knew they needed

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is stupid and probably makes no sense, but let's be real. It's Lian Harper. She lives with the Outlaws. If you think for a second that all three of them haven't at least taught her the most essential part of being a superhero and making sure you live through the night, then you're kidding yourselves. Her mother is an assassin, you don't think Jade would have taught her how to survive?? We all know that she's seen some shit and I highly doubt that she'd be squeamish with blood and bones and stuff. Let me say it again- HER FAMILY IS THE OUTLAWS. JASON TODD. KORI'ANDER. ROY HARPER. THEY GET HURT A LOT.
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be done ages ago but I only just finished it today. let me know what you think because really, Wally and Lian are best friends. Also, if anyone wants to teach me how to tag my shitty fics, let me know. I need help. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think x

Wally, for the most part, was extremely careful with his use of the Speed Force, especially in dire situations. But when he’d needed to escape a gun-filled war zone in Star City, despite his sprained and possibly broken ankle, he ran as fast as he could to the city he knew second best- Gotham City.

Almost immediately, he’d nearly killed himself running across the rain-slick sidewalk of the streets of Gotham and had needed to balance himself on a nearby building, grazing his palms and watching as the rain swept away the blood that began to run down his skin.

His com, unsurprisingly, was down and he couldn’t contact anyone. Limping through the streets, Wally headed to the nearest safe house, remembering the direction that Dick had pointed out to him when they were still kids almost desperate to get into their costumes to start saving the lives of the innocent. Wally resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how stupid they had been.

It wasn’t the easiest venture through town, having to avoid particularly noisy back alleyways and dark corners criminals may be lurking within. Eventually, through the low hanging fog of the Gotham night, he caught sight of the safe house- a low roofed building covered in plants and surrounded by fruit trees, a sign claiming a ‘Gotham state greenery’ and swaddled tightly between two inconspicuous buildings.

Grunting with the effort, Wally limped over and after shifting a specifically positioned thick patch of greenery out of the way, placed his hand on the keypad and shoved open the door when his access was granted by the quiet computerised voice.

Once the door closed and locked automatically behind him, Wally collapsed on the ground with a moan of pain and crawled until he could set his back against a wall. He removed his mask and panted through the pain, breathing in fresh aloe and flowers.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,” he muttered to himself, craning his head down to eye his ankle. It was purple and puffy, irritated from the run to Gotham and the walk to the safe house and he could feel the pulse all the way up in his ears. “Crap,” he swore. He looked around the safe house, noting the cache of ammunition and extra escrima sticks, the red feathered arrows stored in a quiver hung on the wall, a green lantern placed on a shelf, the box of carefully organised throwing stars, extra grappling hooks and- ah. The first aid kit. On the other side of the room.

Sighing, Wally dropped his head against the wall. “Just my luck,” he groaned. He assumed that there would be extra coms on the shelving units as well and debated whether it was worth it to get one. With a groan, he lifted himself up into a squat and promptly slid back down the wall once he put pressure on his ankle. “This is the last time I run out of any situation. If I’m about to die, I take it like a man.”

He contemplated giving up and not moving for a little while but no, when he closed his eyes he could see Dick’s heartbroken face and Barts disappointment and decided it was worth it. Besides, it’s not that far, right?

Putting weight on his other foot and using the wall as support, Wally slowly rose from his position on the floor. There- he could see the flashing green lights on the table of a handheld, working com system. Taking a breath, Wally took a step forward, putting all his energy into standing upright as he carefully made his way across the room on one foot.

Almost immediately, Wally fell face first to the floor with a strangled gasp and a _thump!_ As he lifted his head, he could immediately feel the pain blooming in his nose and the taste of iron dribbling down onto his lips. Groaning, Wally opened his mouth to scream curses at the universe until he opened his eyes and came face to face with a child.

Leaping backwards in shock, Wally shouted loudly. “What the hell?” He winced when his back hit the wall again, back where he started. “What are you doing here kid? How did you even get in?”

Slowly, the small child crept out from under the darkness of the table until their face was illuminated by the overhead light. Black hair, green eyes, a concerned twist to her lips. “Uncle Wally?” She asked, crawling out of the shadows. She stood, hands clasped on her chest, head tilted. “Are you ok?”

“Lian?” Wally asked in disbelief because yes, this was defiantly Roy’s little girl, in her pink shirt and blue denim overalls and white sneakers. “What are you doing here sweetheart?”

“Daddy told me to stay here while he and Aunt Kori and Uncle Jason go do something dangerous.” Her face twisted. “They wouldn’t let me come because it was ‘risky’, but daddy’s coming back soon.” Now that she mentioned it, Roy could see the backpack filled with toys and fruits, the tablet with a black screen, a bunch of pillows, a couple of soft toys, a large blanket- everything a young child needed to keep themselves entertained for a few hours.

“How long have you been here?” Wally asked as Lian tentatively crept closer. He could hear his voice getting weaker and knew it would only get worse if he didn’t do something about it soon.

Pausing, Lian tilted her head and counted on her fingers. “2 hours,” she said, proudly. “Daddy said he’ll be back before midnight.”

Sighing, Wally opened his arms to Lian and she accepted the offer for a cuddle by climbing up into Wally’s waiting grasp. “Well, I hope you don’t mind me crashing here for a bit. I uh… can’t actually go anywhere for a while.”

“Because you’re hurt?” Lian asked, pulling her head away from Wally’s shoulder to look into his pain-filled eyes. “Your ankle looks really bad. Like a beanbag. And your face is full of blood.”

Resisting the urge to chuckle at the comparison, Wally ran his fingers through Lian’s hair in an effort to reassure her. “Nah, I’m fine. Just tired from running so much.”

Lian obviously wasn’t buying it. “Liar,” she said simply and crap- Wally had been the one to explain to her when she was little why he could run so fast and why he never seemed exhausted after. “Let me see.” She shimmied out of Wally’s arms and pottered slowly to his ankle, sitting down heavily on the ground beside it.

If Wally was being honest, he would admit that the pain distracting him enough that he couldn’t even remember what he was trying to accomplish by coming here. He could feel white-hot pain bursting behind his eyes and the agony from his ankle was shooting up his leg like lightning.

Suddenly, Lian gently placed a finger on the bloody, puffy wound and Wally jerked away with a yelp, wincing as the movement triggered more pain to run up his body. “It’s not good,” Lian said solemnly.

Wait… what was he doing? She was a little girl! Roy’s kid, who he helped look after when she was a baby and picked her up from kindergarten when everyone else was busy and ran her around safely tucked in his arms… she didn’t need to see this. Didn’t need to see blood and pain and exhaustion. “Hey, Lian, get away from that. Why don’t you grab your tablet and show me what you were watching?”

As Lian fixed him with a glare, Wally was struck by how similar the look was to Kori when she was angry. He hoped that Lain wasn’t as dangerous. _She’s been living with them for far too long_ , Wally thought fondly. “No, I want to help. If you were really ok, you wouldn’t be here.” She stood and strolled to the other side of the room, grumbling under her breath.

“Lian, hun, come on.” Wally pleaded. “Come here and we can watch some movies or play some games or-”

“Shh!” Lian hissed as she pulled the first aid kit off the wall. She walked back to Wally with a stormy expression on her face. “Let me help. Nobody lets me help!”

“This is grown up stuff,” Wally protested weakly. A spate of light-headedness made him blink and swallow down the bile that his swimming vision and numbness brought.

Scowling, Lian dropped the kit to the floor in frustration. “I don’t care! I see daddy with beanbag ankles all the time and Aunt Kori always fixes him. Sometimes Uncle Jason comes home with holes in his arms from guns but daddy pulls them out. Sometimes Aunt Kori is cold and Uncle Jason has to carry her home. We all look after each other. I’m not too grown up to know how to take care of an ankle.”

“But… you’re just a kid, Lian.” Wally pleaded, grabbing her hands. “You shouldn’t be doing this- especially not for a grown up like me.”

"I want to be brave too," Lian pouted and Wally had to wonder how anyone could say no to such a face.   
  
Reaching a hand out- shakily, Wally noticed-, he ran his thumb down Lian's cheek. "You are brave, sweetheart. The bravest little girl I've ever met."  
  
"Then let me help." Lian insisted again, sitting down and opening the first aid kit with a _snap!_ "I can help, I watch Aunt Kori all the time and Uncle Jason taught me how to wrap bandages."  
  
Resigned, Wally nodded. "Alright, if you're sure, but there might be some blood and-"  
  
"I'm not afraid of blood." Lian pulled a roll of bandage out of the box. "Daddy comes home bleeding all the time. He needs to be more careful when he goes out. Sometimes Aunt Kori and Uncle Jason need help and more hands to stop the bleeding."  
  
_God, what the hell has this kid had to go through?_ Wally thought. He watched, slightly detached, as Lian gently placed her small, cold hands on his burning ankle and he resisted the urge to jerk away from the touch that sent pain radiating through his body. His face was thumping from his probably broken nose that sent shooting pain into his eyes. How could being at the right place at the wrong time turn into this?  
  
He was dimly aware that Lian was spreading some sort of cream delicately on his ankle and could smell the familiar tinge of antiseptic ointment and soon after, he felt the tight latticework of gauze. "I can wrap the ankle but I don't know what I'm supposed to do with the bone," Lian said suddenly.   
  
"The bone?" Wally exclaimed in disbelief as he craned his neck to see what Lian was talking about. There was lots of blood on the floor that Wally hadn't previously noticed and yes, sticking out of the skin on his ankle was a white, blood-covered bone. "Fuck," he hissed venomously, forgetting Lian's presence as he shifted his foot and felt shards of bone moving inside. "Oh, this is so not good." He muttered. He looked up at Lian's wide, worried eyes and God, she shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be seeing this no matter how used to this she claims she is. "Lian, sweetheart, look away while I press this back in."  
  
Ignoring Wally, Lian walked across the room and climbed the shelves to retrieve one of the arrows that Wally could now identify belonged to her father and after looking it over, returned to Wally and shoved it at him. "Bite down on this." She instructed and Wally took it in his teeth reluctantly. Sitting back down, Lian placed both hands on the side of Wally's foot and after counting to 10, slowly, painfully slowly, began to pull Wally's ankle back into place. Wally heard a scream and was pretty sure it had come from him, but he couldn't tell.  
  
Panting in agony through the makeshift gag, Wally tried to focus his eyes back on Lian as she stood up, blood soaked into the knees of her overalls and her hands pained in red. "Uncle Wally, is there anyone you can call?"  
  
"What?" Wally muttered, the arrow falling from between his teeth and body falling forward, but Lian’s hands were there to support him as she smeared blood on his uniform and he lost consciousness to the panicked screaming of his name.  
  
He awoke to his head in Lian’s lap and her hands stroking gently through his air, humming a song he only faintly remembered from a time long ago. The floor beneath him was sticky with drying blood that was clinging to his uniform. His ankle was wrapped up and immobilised by a splint and Wally was almost positive that a band-aid had been placed on his nose. "What happened?" He asked, looking up and meeting Lian’s eyes. Gasping, she threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.   
  
"I didn't think you were going to wake up," she said, voice quivering as she pulled away. "I thought you left me alone."

Suddenly, Wally had an overwhelming feeling to never let that happen. “Of course not. Would I ever leave you? No.” He flicked her in the nose. “A speedster is always just where he needs to be.”

Giggling, Lian placed a sloppy kiss on his forehead. “Are you alright now?” she asked, “No more going to sleep?”

“Well, I hope not, but I can’t promise you anything.” With Lian’s help, he sat back up against the wall, wheezing slightly from the effort and pressed his face against the cool brick. “ Did anything happen while I was out?”

“Did you know you were shot? You didn’t tell me.” Wally opened his eyes to Lian holding out her palm, covered in bullets. “You didn’t wake up when I pulled them out so I bandaged them.”

Wally reached a hand to his side and yes, there was a blood-soaked bandage that he hadn’t noticed before. “You… reached into my body… and pulled out bullets.” He said in disbelief as he eyed the blood cake under her nails.

“Yeah! Uncle Jay taught me, in case I got hurt or they needed help fixing someone up.” Lian grinned at Wally, all teeth and cherry lip-gloss, and Wally had the strange sense to laugh, though that may have been the blood loss.

“You… are a truly magnificent child, Lian.” Wally praised. Lian beamed.

Unexpectedly, Wally couldn’t even comprehend why he was so worried about her before. Her mother is an assassin. She's surrounded by death and destruction every single day and got through it with nothing but a smile. She is determined and calm in stressful situations. She stands strong in the face of danger. She lives with a recovering drug addict, a super strong alien princess and a guy who came back from the dead.

She’s _Roy Harper’s_ fucking daughter for God's sake.

“Lian, I’m going to be honest with you, I’m in a lot of pain,” Wally admitted. Lian nodded like she already knew. “My coms are broken but up on that table are a few spares. I can’t move. Do you think you can get them?”

Without a word, Lian turned, pulled a chair out from the table and climbed it. She returned with a blocky black walkie-talkie looking device, a green bead flashing and the buttons illuminated by white light. She sat down opposite Roy. “Who do you want me to call?”

“Dick,” Wally said immediately. The most likely option. “Do you know how to do it? Do you- do you know who to spell ‘Nightwing’ on the keypad?”

Lian glared at him like she was angry at him for even asking and began typing into the keypad. Wally had never felt more relief than when the dial tone sounded and when Lian placed the phone up to her ear.

“Uncle Dick? Yeah, it’s Lian.” Wally couldn’t help but smile as Lain answered the phone. “Yeah, I’m ok. Daddy left me so he could deal with something. Yeah, they both went with him. Uncle Wally is hurt- yeah. There’s lots of blood and bone is sticking out of his ankle. We’re in the safe house- the green one. No silly, the one with the plants. Yeah, he says he’s in pain and he keeps falling asleep. Ok, bye!” Lian dropped the phone and turned to Wally with a grin. “He’s on his way!”

As relief flooded through his body like a wave, Wally opened his arms again and Lian carefully climbed into the embrace and Wally muttered a muffled thank you into her hair as he closed his eyes and waited for his friend to arrive.

He woke once again, this time to his name being called, and opened his eyes to see Dick’s worried eyes scanning his face, domino mask discarded on the floor. Wally looked around for Lian and saw her huddling behind Dick, holding one of his hands to her chest like a toddler would a favourite blanket.

“Wally?” Dick asked, placing a hand against Wally’s cheek. “Are you alright? I need you to answer me.”

Attempting and probably failing to pull off a comforting smirk, Wally winked at Dick. “I’m fine. I just need a long, long nap. Maybe some painkillers. Or some morphine.”

Smiling slightly, Dick tapped Wally on the face affectionately and pulled away. “I already checked out your ankle while you were sleeping. I think we’ll have to take you to the Watchtower- it’s too complicated for Alfred to deal with on his own. Besides, I’m sure Bart and Barry will want to see you.” He hooked his arms under Wally’s armpits and lifted him off the ground, slinging one of his arms over his shoulders.

“Wait- what about Lian?” Wally asked, somewhat disoriented from standing up so suddenly after being seated in the same position for hours.

“Roy and the others are going to meet us up there,” Dick reassured and Wally watched as Lian collected her things and met them at the door. “Right now, let’s focus on getting you out of here.”

Limping out of the safe house, Dick led Wally to a dark black car- not his bike, Wally noticed- and carefully buckled Wally into the passenger seat before closing the door and helping Lian into the backseat.

The drive to the Watchtower entrance was filled with Lian telling stories about the adventures she’s had with the Outlaws and Dick laughing at the tales of his friends. Wally found that as he listened to the familiar and comfortable voices of his friends that his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep once again.

He opened his eyes and immediately wanted to close them again as Barry and Bart instantly bombarded him with rapid and frantic questions about what happened and how he was and Wally waved them off with the promise of explaining everything later. Reluctantly, they left, and Wally turned to see Dick sitting in a chair with Lian asleep in his lap, smirking at the speeding exchange.

“What’re you laughing at?” Wally joked with fake heat.

“It’s adorable how much they love you,” Dick replied quietly so he didn’t wake Lian. “Glad you’re ok, buddy.”

Yawning, Wally jerked his chin to the bloodied pile of denim in Dick’s lap. “Thank her. She saved the day. If it weren’t for her, I’d be bleeding out on the floor of the safe house in pain.”

“She’s going to be a hero one day,” Dick agreed.

A voice behind them butted into the conversation. “She already is.” When they turned, they saw Roy, Kori and Jason strolling into the med-bay through the metal double doors. “She’s the greatest hero to ever live” Roy walked over to Dick and gently lifted Lian off of his lip. “Hello, there sweetheart.”

Slowly, Lian blinked her eyes open and wiped her eyes with her palm and grinned up at Roy. “Hi daddy,” she beamed. “I helped Uncle Wally, did you see?”

“I heard, and I am so very proud of you.” Roy praised, placing a kiss on Lian’s head. “You did exactly what we taught you.”

Kori came over and placed a gentle hand on Wally’s arm. “I’m glad you’re alright but please try and be more careful.” She said.

“I’ll try and think of that next time when I’m outnumbered by murderers with semi machine guns.” Wally quipped. “I run. It’s what I do.”

Laughing, Jason approached Wally and clapped him on the back. “I like this one.” He declared.

Roy placed Lian gently on Wally’s legs and she climbed up the bed until she was sitting on his lap. “I hope you’re ok,” Lian said quietly.

“I will be because of you.” Wally smiled. “I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there to fix me up.”

“She truly is the best of us,” Kori agreed, kissing Lian on the head.

Sitting down on a chair beside the bed, Jason crossed his arms behind his head and put his feet up on the edge of the bed, the chair leaning back on two legs. Lian reached one hand over to play with his shoelaces as he spoke. “I know you’ve always loved Lian but I feel like now that you’re gonna have some time off that you guys should get to know each other a little better.”

“What did you have in mind?” Wally asked cautiously as Lian beamed and clapped her hands together in excitement.

Kori, seemingly knowing where this was going, ran her hands gently through Wally’s hair. “I feel like babysitting would be an option.” She suggested. “That way, you could spend more time together, away from any fighting, and we don’t have to leave her in safe houses while we take care of business.”

From behind them, Roy chuckled but didn’t interrupt as he continued to speak to Dick. Lian was squealing in excitement and Dick watched her with a barely concealed grin creeping out over the edges of his lips. “Babysitting huh?” Wally asked, reaching his arms out and easily pulling Lian against his chest. “Would you be alright with that? Being stuck with me for a couple of weeks?”

Dick snorted. “Come on, Wally, with your accelerated healing there’s no way you’ll be off the field for a few weeks unless you’re taking the time off on purpose.”

But Lian wasn’t paying him any mind, too busy fisting her hands in Wally’s uniform and counting on her free hand all the fun things they would do. “We can play princess and have tea-parties and play superhero and, _oh_! You get to meet all my dolls and-”

“Slow down there, kiddo,” Wally laughed, clapping a hand over her mouth. She giggled under his palm and waited. “We’ll have time to do all of that, but right now, how about we play doctor and you fetch me that glass of water?” Beaming, Lian leapt off of Wally’s lap and went searching for a glass of water that didn’t exist.

Roy walked over and placed a hand on Wally’s shoulder, and he winced as Roy squeezed the bullet wounds that Lian had taken care of. “I think this might have been the best idea we’ve ever had.”


End file.
